It Started With A Photo
by WinniUsagi
Summary: After being rejected by Chiba Mamoru, her secret infatuation for three years, Tsukino Usagi's life turns upside down when her and her father's house is destroyed by a minor earthquake. Her father's friend offers them his home, but what happens when Mamoru is living under the same roof? Does she have a chance to capture his heart? Based off of the anime Itazura Na Kiss [REWRITE].
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Welcome, welcome to the rewrite of **_**It Started With A Photo!**_** I realise what an awful writer I had been for abandoning the original, so, enjoy this rewrite! It will be a bit different than the other, but will continue to follow the original storyline of the manga/anime "Itazura Na Kiss".**

**I do not own Itazura Na Kiss or Sailor Moon. **

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: ****After being rejected by Chiba Mamoru, her secret infatuation for three years, Tsukino Usagi's life turns upside down when her and her father's house is destroyed by a minor earthquake. Her father's friend offers them his home, but what happens when Mamoru is living under the same roof? Does she have a chance to capture his heart? Based off of the anime Itazura Na Kiss [REWRITE]**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"And now, please welcome, Mr. Chiba Mamoru, the valedictorian from Juuban Junior High!" the booming voice rang throughout the auditorium, and a few teenagers covered their ears in an attempt to prevent themselves from going deaf, their eyes squinting in anger until they realised who was to speak in a few minutes. Excited murmurs immediately flooded through the area, and Tsukino Usagi glanced around, her golden ponytails swishing around her shoulders as she turned to her friend Aino Minako, who was sitting to her right. _

_ "Mina, who's Chiba Mamoru?"_

_ The other blonde tapped her index finger lightly against her chin, her expression deep in thought. "Chiba. . .? Isn't he supposedly ranked as #1 in the entire city?"_

_ "No, you idiot!" Kino Makoto, their other friend, rolled her eyes from Minako's right, "He's ranked #1 in the entire region with an IQ of 200!"_

_ "City, region, same difference, Mako!" Minako waved her hand dismissively. _

_ The shorter giggled as she heard her two friends continue to bicker, occasionally picking up a few of their words. "An IQ of 200, huh?" she whispered softly, "He's probably some freakish nerd." Usagi laughed again as she imagined a small, squeaking man with thick glasses and a face full of acne speaking into the microphone, constantly blowing his nose. _

_ "Hello everyone, I'm Chiba Mamoru."_

_ Usagi looked up and immediately stopped laughing, her bright blue eyes widening. _

_ That was definitely not an acne-faced nerd._

_ The young man up on the stage had dark, ebony-black hair which seemed to shine in the artificial light of the auditorium, and sapphire eyes that appeared to put the night sky to shame. And he was no short, squawking nerd; his tall frame caused him to adjust the height of the microphone, and his voice was a deep baritone, causing Usagi's stomach to start twisting. _

_ Usagi opened her dry lips to say something, but couldn't seem to choke it out. "H-He's-"_

_ "He's _hot!"_ Minako hissed for her, her blue eyes wide as well. _

_ "I believe that, with the beginning of high school, we all have a chance to be successful," Mamoru spoke on stage, his voice echoing across the walls, "That we have shown that we can all strive towards our bright and shining futures. . ."_

_ "I wanna stride over there and smooch him," Minako turned to Usagi and winked, "Don't ya think, Usagi?"_

_ The shorter blonde immediately flushed a deep red, her light cerulean eyes blinking in shock. "I-I-"_

_ "Minako," Ami, the girls' other friend, spoke softly from Usagi's left, "he said 'strive', which means 'to make a great effort to obtain something', not 'stride', which means-"_

_ "Oh, Ami," Minako waved her hand again, shaking her head, "when will you learn that things like that don't matter?"_

_ ". . .That being said, I wish all of my fellow underclassmen a fresh start here at high school." Mamoru concluded, and bowed to the audience before turning and walking away, the entire auditorium bursting into applause. _

_ Usagi, however, could only hear the loud beating of her heart._

_ "I. . .I think I'm in love."_

Three years later, Usagi stood by the gate entrance to her school, her heart beating just as fast as it did when she first laid eyes upon Mamoru. The breezy wind did nothing to calm her sweaty palms as they clutched the pink envelope in her hand, wrinkling it slightly. She immediately squeaked in realisation and stopped doing so, trying to smooth the crisp paper and looked up, taking a deep breath.

Today had to be the day. She had worked all night on this letter, put all of her love into it, and now she could only hope for the best.

As her ponytails danced in the wind behind her, she took another breath and patted her odango-styled hair in an attempt to relax herself. _"Come on, Usagi, let's do this. You've been waiting for this day ever since, you can do it."_

And there he was.

Chiba Mamoru, his eyes gazing out at nothing in particular as he walked towards the front gate. Perfect, handsome, intelligent Mamoru.

Who was now looking at her, an eyebrow raised.

"H-Hi." she whispered.

"Hello." he replied smoothly.

Gulping, Usagi grinned weakly and then thrust out her hands, the love letter at him, looking up at him. "Will you please read this?"

The deadly silence that followed seemed to last an entire millenium as Mamoru's dark eyes slowly moved from Usagi's face to the letter in her hands. The blonde could sense other students watching them, whispering among themselves, the ruffling of navy school uniform skirts swishing in the breeze, shoes clacking against the marble entrance, tree leaves falling down, the-

"I don't like stupid girls."

Blinking in surprise, Usagi felt her small smile fall as Mamoru turned and walked away, leaving her alone by the entrance. She could hear other students snickering or whispering comments of pity as they passed by her, but all she could feel was her heart drop fifty feet, her stomach turn over, and thick tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh."

* * *

"What were you _thinking?!"_

Usagi winced as Minako continued to scream, throwing her hands up in the air, her expression wild. "Tsukino Usagi, I have _never_ been as disappointed with you as I am today!"

"S-Sorry?" the shorter girl cringed in her homeroom seat, nervously looking up at her friend. "Mina, I'm-"

"Usagi, why would you do such a thing?!" Makoto's voice groaned from behind her, and Usagi looked up to see the brunette gently massaging her temples, her eyelids closed. "You know that man is a-"

"Cold heartless bastard, I know, I know," Usagi sighed and leaned forward, crossing her arms onto her desk and resting her head on top, "I just thought that. . .things would be different if I tried. . ."

As the three girls sat in their homeroom, they could hear other groups of students passing by their classroom door, peeking in to glance at the famous Tsukino Usagi, the ditzy girl from Class F, the 'hit rock bottom class', who had been publicly rejected by Chiba Mamoru, the handsome yet robot-like genius from Class A, and, most likely the smartest person in the entire country.

"Well at least now you know that he's an awful person," Minako said, smiling, and started to run her fingers through the other girl's ponytails, "And, I mean, since the entire school now knows, and you're the topic of gossip, you might as well learn from your mistake-"

"USAGI! HOW _COULD_ YOU?!"

"Oh, here comes the storm." Makoto mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes, as a taller student with untidy, short black hair raced over, his dark blue eyes wide. His breathing was uneven as he breathed uneasily, falling to his knees in front of Usagi. "How could you confess to that. . .that. . ._jerk?!"_

"Oh boy." Makoto huffed again.

"Seiya," Usagi began, sighing, "I told you-"

"Don't you see how much I love you?!" Kou Seiya half-yelled, pouting now, and then crossed his arms, waving one of his fingers back and forth, "I mean, now that you see how bad he is, you should understand that my love will always be here for you. Right?"

"Oi, Seiya, leave the girl alone." Minako scolded, her expression stern. "She's been through a lot."

"No, no, Mina," Usagi shook her head, looking up at her friend, "If anything, this shows that I need to give up on Chiba Mamoru, and-"

"Exactly!" Seiya said, immediately brightening. "We'll start with that! You and I can start being together, and you can see how much I love you! Hell, we can even spread banners that show how you're over Chiba!"

Groaning, the petite girl slammed her head against her desk. "I hate today."

* * *

As the day went by, Usagi found herself to continue being stared at by other students and even a few teachers, which did not help for her self-esteem.

"I hate today." she repeated as her and her friends walked home, her eyes downcast.

"Don't get too down, Usagi," Ami looked up, pushing her reading glasses up her nose, "If it makes you feel any better, Chiba didn't seem to be bothered by it at all today during our class."

Immediately afterwards, the bluenette blinked in realisation and covered her mouth, her cheeks colouring a bright pink as she noticed the shorter blonde's expression dampen. "S-Sorry, Usagi, I didn't mean-"

"No, no, it's alright, Ami." Usagi shook her head, "At least you're in Class A with him. You seem to be intelligent to him, as if you actually mean something."

_"I don't like stupid girls."_

Feeling a lump form in her throat, Usagi sniffled lightly, and Minako instantly draped an arm around her friend's shoulder, grinning. "Oi, don't start the waterworks, little bunny! You're moving into your new house with your father today, aren't you?"  
"Y-Yeah!" the shorter girl brightened at once, the ends of her lips pulling up. "That's right, he finished building it a few days ago, and the realtors said we could finally move in today, so we're both excited!" letting out a sigh of relief, the girl laughed. "Finally, I don't have to share a bathroom with him anymore."

"Oi, my lovely Usagi!"

As Seiya came jogging up the street behind them, he smiled at the group, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "I heard that you're moving into your new home today. Does that mean I can finally meet your father?"

"Seiya, how many times must I tell you?" Usagi laughed softly, "We are never going to get married!"

"But I have loved you since the beginning of freshman year!" his smile melted, a crease between his brows.

"I-"

"Oi, Seiya, give the girl a break!" Minako repeated, winking, "I mean, it's not like your constant asking is going to make her say yes!"

"But why? You see it all the time in movies; if the guy is persistent and keeps asking, then the girl eventually discovers her hidden feelings and falls in love with him, and then they both get married!" Seiya replied, looking proud with himself.

"Mina, Seiya-"

"Usaaaaa!"

The five teenagers looked up to see Usagi's father, a bespectacled, skinny man with short brown hair, waving cheerfully at them. He was standing in front of a bright brown house, a wide smile on his face as they approached him. "It's up! It's up, Usa!"

"Papa, I told you to not call me that when my friends are around!" Usagi hissed, pouting slightly but then smiling once she took in the house, fully constructed and standing. Her father pulled her into a tight embrace and the two looked up at their house, both smiling. "Usa, we finally have a house like your mother wanted us to."

Usagi's grin widened at her father's words and nodded. "She would be very happy in this moment, Papa."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Mr. Tsukino!" Seiya said enthusiastically, and extended his hand, grinning. "I mean, _father-in-law."_

Tsukino Kenji looked down at his daughter. "Who is this?"

"Your future son-in-law, sir!" Seiya replied, and the girls giggled, all of them rolling their eyes.

"Okay, all of you, come in." Kenji said, bringing all of the teenagers into the house.

The house was only one-story, but seemed traditional, with bright yellow walls painted with vines and other designs. It was certainly large enough for Usagi and her father, and smelled of burnt wood and jasmine, along with the calming sound of crickets chirping outside, a slight breeze gently rattling the windows as the group entered the living room. "Tea, anyone?"

"Yes please." all four chorused at once as they sat down, taking in the scene.

"Papa, this truly is amazing." Usagi found herself saying, smiling, and stood up to help her father with the tea.

"Thanks, Usa." Kenji kissed his daughter's forehead and started pulling out some cups. "I just wish your mother could be here with us, too, but, we both know that, up in heaven, she's watching us." he looked up at the ceiling, his eyes shining, "That she's guiding our lives to pull us towards the right direction, to whatever she thinks is best for us, to-"

_Boom._

"What was that?" Ami asked softly, and they all turned around, watching as some parts of the house started to fall downwards as the ground shook slightly.

"Everyone, be careful!" Usagi called out, but couldn't seem to keep her balance, and started to run towards the entrance, pulling her father and her friends. "Come on, we need to get out-"

And with that, the entire house fell.

* * *

**A/N:**** Yessss, finally got this up! :D I'm very excited to be rewriting this story, I have lots of plans for it! (:**

**Review please! And, if you read the old version of this story that I wrote, don't be shy to add in your review what you'd like to see different, what you'd like to see the same, etc! I will gladly take those into opinion (:**

**Thank you all for being so patient!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hello all! Once again, I thank you all for being patient for chapter two! My summer vacation has officially begun, meaning lots of extra time for writing, so hooray! **

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

_**I do not own Itazura na Kiss or Sailor Moon. **_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Usagi, you and father-in-law can stay with me! I live alone, so-"

"Seiya, for the fifth time, I am not staying at your house!" Usagi sighed, now irritated at the other's constant pressing, "Papa says that a friend of his contacted him two days ago about it, and offered his home to us as a place to stay. We're moving in today."

"But what if it's actually a whorehouse or something, or-"

_"Seiya!"_

A week and a half had passed since Usagi and her father became homeless due to the minor earthquake that seemed to only hit their house because of it being built out of unsturdy materials. The pair had no insurance on the house, either, causing them to stay in a small apartment as before, until one of Kenji's old childhood friends had called him up, claiming he had seen the news, and offered up his home as a temporary stay for the two. Kenji had become so over emotional that he had started sobbing on the phone, frightening Usagi. However, once he had calmed down, both father and daughter became so grateful and excited that they couldn't stop hugging each other. The teen's friends were excited for the blonde, too, as they would not leave the subject after school ended, constantly poking questions as they got ready to go home.

"Who is he, Usagi?" Minako asked, "Your father's friend?"

The petite blonde shrugged. "I don't know. Papa kept calling him 'Ba-Koba', so I would assume his last name is 'Ba'?"

"'Ba'? That doesn't sound very pimp-like."

"Seiya, I'm not living in a whorehouse!" Usagi shrieked, her temper rising.

The young man cringed slightly at the blonde's glare, and then sat down in his seat in front of her. "I'm just trying to look out for you, Usagi." he looked back and winked, "A man's gotta look out for his future wife."

"Seiya, how many times does the girl have to tell you?" Mako rolled her eyes, "A no is a no."

"I'm sure her hidden feelings for me are just hidden beneath all of that misleading affection for Chiba." Seiya snorted, crossing his arms as he leaned back against his desk, "I mean, I just don't see what's so great about that dumb nerd. All he does is remain emotionless and not move, and-"

"And look handsome with those dark blue eyes," Usagi interrupted, "amazing black-"

"'Amazing black hair, outstanding intellect', yes, yes, we know, Usagi." Minako laughed, and the shorter blonde blushed, her cheeks flushing as she mumbled something about "it not being her fault she was in love".

"Oh hush, little one," Minako winked, "I'm just teasing."

Sticking out her tongue, Usagi sighed and got up, swinging her bag over her shoulder, "I guess I should start heading home. . .Papa's going to blow his top if I'm not home soon."

As the group walked out of the front gate, chatting together and laughing, Usagi immediately halted as she noticed two familiar people walking past them.

Furuhata Motoki, from Class A, strolling by, chattering to none other than Chiba Mamoru.

Who, it had seemed, had caught sight of Usagi's gawking, raised an eyebrow, then turned around, and continued walking with Motoki.

"Oi, shouldn't you be ashamed, Chiba?!" Seiya's angry voice rang out.

"Seiya!" Usagi hissed, pulling him by his collar, now noticing that Mamoru had heard Seita yell, pausing in his stroll. "Shut up!"

"No, Usagi! It's his fault that you and father-in-law became homeless!"

"Wha-?!"

"So another Class F idiot thinks I caused an action of nature?" Mamoru suddenly asked coolly, his expression a bit annoyed. "You obviously aren't learning anything in your classes."

Seiya, ataken back by the sudden insult, now seemed to have steam pouring out of his ears. "Sh-shut up, Chiba! My poor Usagi is now unable to function because of you!"

_"Seiya!"_ Usagi shrieked again, her expression now annoyed, "Shut up!"

"Hmm? What are you saying, Tsukino?" Mamoru now turned to Usagi, reaching into his pocket, "Would it help your inability 'to function' if I donated a yen or two?" He pulled out a small note, a tiny smirk on his lips.

Anger shooting through her, the short blonde reached out and smacked the note out of the taller young man's hand, her teeth grinding against each other. "As _if!" _she yelled, blue eyes glaring at the look of surprise on the other's face, "I would _never_ need your help! Just leave me alone, you...you..." Usagi simply threw her hands up in frustration and grabbed Minako's hand, turning and stomping away as she growled angrily underneath her breath.

* * *

"Right here, please. Thank you, sir."

"Papa, are you sure this is the place?" Usagi asked as she got out of the car, pulling her bag along with her. She gazed up at the large house and gate, admiring the fancy-like structure and healthy-looking garden that adorned the outside. Setting her bag down, she smoothed down the wrinkles in her pink skirt and zipped up her white and yellow jacket, turning back to look at her father.

"Usa, I've been to their house before, so I know what it's like. Don't worry." Kenji replied as he paid the taxi driver and pulled their bags out. He turned to his daughter and smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Now, don't be frightened; it's only for a couple of weeks until we can get back up on our feet, alright?"

"Yes, Papa."

After the two walked up the pathway, Kenji rang the doorbell, and, a few moments later, a slightly-rounded, bald man in a dark green shirt and suit pants opened the door, his tiny brown eyes shining through his small glasses.

"Koba!" Kenji excitedly yelled.

"Ken!" the man replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm, and the two men embraced. Usagi smiled, feeling a bit awkward as she stood to the side, alone, and took the moment to look around, pulling nervously on her golden ponytail.

On the front of the door was a golden sign with the word "CHIBA" carved in, and Usagi could feel a small bit of worry rise up her throat. _"Chiba...? But Papa called him 'Ba-Koba', meaning his last name was 'Ba'...surely there must be a misunder-"_

"Little Usa!" the bald man grinned and leaned in, hugging her tightly, "You look exactly like your mother!"

Blushing slightly, the blonde smiled weakly and nodded before bowing. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here, Mr. Ba."

Kenji laughed weakly, scratching the back of his neck as the other man burst out laughing, his round cheeks rosy with amusement. "Oh, Kenji, this is quite a gem you got here!" he chuckled, and smiled at Usagi, "Usagi, my name is Chiba Kobayashi."

Usagi's cheeks flushed further as she attempted to stammer out an apology, but the older man simply waved it off, smiling. "It's nothing. Please, both of you, come in."

Usagi and her father entered the home as Kobayashi stepped aside, her eyes large with wonder as she took in the scene. The house was as large as it seemed outside, but seemed even more beautiful inside. Cream-coloured walls were decorated with midnight-blue-stained designs as well as decorative table cloths, soft carpet, and a thick lavender smell that enveloped the entire house.

"Ah, welcome, welcome!"

Usagi turned around to see a dark-haired woman run over and wrap her arms around her shoulders, bringing her into a tight hug. "Welcome, Usagi!"

"H-Hello...?" the blonde managed to choke out, and the woman let go of her, her turquoise eyes shining. "I'm Kobayashi's wife, Chiba Saori. I'm so glad to finally have a girl here in our home!"

"Thank you...!" Usagi said, a bit confused, but then smiled. These people were so polite and cheerful, so nice, that it made her feel warm inside. It felt amazing to be surrounded by such a bright couple that it made her seem to forget all her troubles.

"Please, sit down. I'll make some tea." Saori gestured towards the couch.

"Oh, I can help!" Usagi offered, and followed Saori into the kitchen, who brightened at her offer.

"You truly are a sweet girl, Usagi," the woman said softly as she started to grind up a few tea leaves, "you know, I've always wanted a daughter."

"Do you not have children, Auntie?" the blonde asked, scooping up a few spoons of sugar to put in the pot.

"Oh, I do have children, it's just- oh, Usagi, can you pull down the tea biscuits container from the top shelf?"

"Of course!" Usagi strided over to the pantry and started to reach up, her fingers wiggling as she attempted to reach the container. "Almost...got...it..."

"Need some help?" a deep voice asked behind her.

With a surprised yelp, Usagi tumbled backwards, the container falling back and hitting her in the face. But the pain of the box falling on her head was nothing compared to the hammering of her heart as she slowly turned around from the kitchen floor, her eyes wide.

Standing right behind her was Chiba Mamoru, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against a navy blue shirt, an eyebrow raised.

_"M-MAMORU?!" _she half-shrieked, bright blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Saori stepped out behind Mamoru, her expression worried, "I heard you- oh!" she turned to the blonde, extending a hand out to help her up. "Usagi, this is my oldest son."

Stumbling as she was helped up, the girl could not take her eyes off of the young man standing against the wall, a small smirk on his lips. He then nodded and bowed to her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Chiba Mamoru."

"Ts-Tsukino Usagi." she responded shakily, and then turned to Saori, lifting a finger to point at Mamoru. "He's _your_ son, Auntie...?"

"Yes, of course!"

_"The two most kindest people in the world. . .had _this_ person for a son?!" _Usagi thought in shock, her knees shaking as she started to brush off dirt from her skirt.

"Big brother, I heard something fall!" a small voice spoke behind Mamoru, and a short, sandy-haired boy with curious blue-green eyes peeked out behind the older, his face twisting into an immediate grimace as he glared at Usagi. "Is this the stupid girl?"

_"S-Stupid?!"_ Usagi thought dumbfoundedly, _"Is that what he immediately thought when he saw me?!"_

"Shingo!" Saori scolded, "That's not polite at all! Apologise!"

"Nyaaah!" Shingo stuck out his tongue and ran out of the kitchen, Mamoru following behind him.

"I'm so sorry for my youngest, Usagi." Saori sighed. "He's just upset that you have his room, and now he has to share with Mamoru."

"M-Mamoru is _your_ son?!" Usagi found herself repeating as she followed Saori back into the kitchen, and the woman laughed, amused.

"Yes, he is." Saori replied, brushing a wisp of her dark, long hair behind her ear as she pulled five cups from the cupboard, setting them down on a tray, "Why do you keep asking?"

Looking down at her toes nervously, the blonde simply shrugged, her cheeks flushing. "I don't know...you and Uncle seem very nice and cheerful, whereas Mamoru is..." she coughed awkwardly as the woman started pouring tea into the cups.

Saori laughed as she lifted the tray, winking at Usagi. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

The two females entered the living room, setting the tea and biscuit container down on the coffee table, where Kobayashi and Kenji were catching up, laughing together as Mamoru and Shingo sat on the sofa, each reading a different book. Usagi attempted to stand behind her father in a comfortable way, but could not help but stare at Mamoru, who was reading his book, his dark blue eyes scanning the pages in front of him.

"So, Usagi!" Kobayashi's booming voice bellowed, and the blonde immediately looked up, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Ken here tells me that you go to Juuban High, like Mamoru," the man reached forward and took his teacup in his hands, his small brown eyes not leaving Usagi's, "which class are you in?"

"She probably flunked out." Shingo murmured quietly under his breath, smirking.

"Shingo!" Saori snapped, turning to him. "Is it too much to ask for you to be kind?! I'm sure Usagi is a very intelligent girl."

"I'm actually. . ." Usagi looked down at her toes, chewing on her lip nervously, "I'm actually in Class F."

Shingo started laughing under his breath again, and Usagi started to blush, focusing on the carpet underneath her feet, feeling humiliated. "I-I-"

"I'm going to bed." Mamoru suddenly stated, and got up, heading towards the hallway. "It was nice to meet you, Tsukino."

Usagi bit down on her lip, her heart screaming. "Y-You too."

"Oh, let me show you your room, Usagi!" Saori giggled, and gestured her hand in a specific manner, telling her to follow her. "I have spent so much time decorating it!"

"You have?" the blonde asked, clasping her hands together, "That's so thoughtful!"

"It used to be _my_ room," Shingo muttered, and then stuck out his tongue at Usagi, running towards the opposite side of the hallway to catch up with his older brother.

"Oh, I can share a room with Papa!" Usagi called out to Saori, who was running towards the end of the hallway, an excited expression on her face, "I mean, I've shared an apartment with him for a few years, so it won't be any different-"

"Nonsense!" the older woman scolded, waving her index finger in the air while twisting the doorknob to open the bedroom, "A growing girl needs her own space, especially if she's your age!"

"Auntie, I-"

Saori simply opened the door, rolling her eyes, and Usagi felt herself gasp, her eyes wide with wonder.

The walls of the room were a dull pale rose, but it was concealed by the bright ruby curtains and cloth that hung around from the ceiling, as well as the lavender and baby blue sheets that were set on the bed. A fuchsia-coloured lamp sat by the bed on a sunflower-coloured bedside table, illuminating the whole room with a bright pink light. Fluffy and frilly pillows also decorated the floor as well as the bed, and Usagi felt as if she were in heaven. "This is beautiful!"

"Thank you, dear child." Saori exclaimed, and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "You know, the moment I found out we were to have a girl in this family, I became so ecstatic. Cleaning Shingo's room was probably one of the hardest tasks of my life- that boy just doesn't understand priorities!"

Usagi sat next to the woman, laughing softly. "So. . .Shingo shares a room with Mamoru now?" she asked curiously, looking at the door, now wondering what the genius' room looked like.

"Yes, little one!" Saori softly ran her hand through the blonde's ponytails, "Mm, Usagi?"

"Hmm?"

"What if you married into our family? A cute girl like you, I'd love it if you did!"

"Wha-?!" Usagi half-shrieked, cheeks flushing, "A-Auntie, are you-"  
"I saw the way you looked at Mamoru." Saori winked, and clicked her tongue, "You like him, don't you?"

Laughing nervously, the blonde shook her head, embarrassed, "N-Not at all!"

"Oh, come on, Usagi." Saori rolled her eyes again, and pat the girl on the back, "You two look absolutely perfect together, dear. I know that, somewhere, deep down, Mamoru likes you too. I mean, you're adorable!"

"A-Auntie, that isn't-"

"So it's settled!" Saori smacked her palms against each other, her eyes gleaming in determination, "Plan 'get Usagi and Mamoru together' is set in action!"

"W-Wha-"

"I'll get started on it immediately!" the woman kissed the girl on the forehead before running out, waving excitedly, "Good night, dear!"

"W-What. . .?" Usagi spoke slowly, head spinning, and got up, starting to unpack her bag.

"_What just happened. . .?"_ she thought as she began to hang up her clothes in the closet opposite the bed,_ "Auntie thinks Mamoru and I look. . .perfect together. . .? Oh boy, this is going to be a long-"_

"Oi."

Startled, Usagi let out a small squeak before turning around, coming eye-to-eye with Mamoru, who was leaning against her doorframe. "Need some help unpacking?"

"Actually, I-"

"Oh, that's right, you don't need my help, do you?" Mamoru smirked, "What was that you said to me? 'I would _never_ need your help!'?" he turned away and grasped the doorknob, pulling it to close, "As long as you're here, just don't cramp my style."

Watching him close the door, Usagi sighed and fell back onto her bed, rubbing her face with her hands. _"This is going to be a long stay."_

* * *

**A/N:**** Ah, yes, the moment we have all been waiting for...not really. Hehe.**

**But, as I have said before, my summer vacation has started, so that means more time to write! Of course, I am job-hunting, but that will mean more updates (in fact, I've already started Chapter 3)!**

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I'm very very glad everyone is enjoying the rewrite! :D **

**Enjoy chapter 3.**

_**I do not own Itazura na Kiss or Sailor Moon. **_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Could you please pass the jam?" Usagi asked politely, a small smile on her lips as she looked up at the opposite side of the table.

Mamoru's gaze, however, did not falter as he continued to read the newspaper. "Too far."

Blinking in confusion, the blonde pointed at the container next to the older at the breakfast table. "But it's right next to you, why can't you pass it over?"

The other didn't respond, and continued to eat his toast, causing Usagi to pout. "Fine." she got up and headed towards the opposite side of the table, grabbing the small bottle and glancing at Mamoru before walking back to her spot.

_"What am I supposed to say when everyone asks where I live?"_ she thought uneasily, biting her lip as she spread jam on her toast, _"Mako and Mina would be ecstatic, Ami would probably not care, and Seiya would. . .probably kill someone."_ the blonde looked up at Mamoru, not taking her eyes off him. _"But it's so strange. . .ten days ago, I was sitting in my room, writing a love letter to Chiba Mamoru. And now, I'm sitting at the same breakfast table as him, watching him eat breakfast in his school uniform before school even starts. . .I'm actually sitting here-"_

"Oi, dummy!" Shingo yelled from Mamoru's right, glaring at Usagi, "Stop drooling over my brother!"

Before Usagi could respond, a smiling Saori entered the room in a flowery apron, holding up two bags, "Usagi, Mamoru! I packed lunch for both of you!"

"Thanks, Ma."

"Thank you, Auntie!" Usagi got up and hugged the older woman, grinning. "That's very thoughtful of you!"

"Of course, dear!" Saori giggled and leaned forward, a sly smile curved on her lips, "Usagi, this is the first step! You two are to walk to school together!" she whispered.

A faint blush coloured Usagi's cheeks as she blinked, stuttering uncontrollably. "A-Auntie! Are you sure-"

"Mamoru!" Saori called out, running over to her son and placing her hands on his shoulders. "You are to walk to school with Usagi now." she placed her hand on her heart dramatically, "You know how scared I get everytime you walk to school alone; it simply stops my heart!"

"But I walk with him every day-" Shingo tried to interrupt, but Saori simply waved her hand, pushing her younger son towards the door, "Shingo, go to school! You're in fourth grade, you can walk by yourself!"

Grumbling angrily under his breath, the younger boy grabbed his backpack and stomped out of the room, slamming the door on his way. His mother ignored his attitude and kept poking her older son, a grin on her lips. "Come on, Mamoru, walk with Usagi to school and show her the way! Be a gentleman."

Usagi tried to protest, biting her lip. "Auntie, I can walk by myself, I don't want to be a burden-"

"I don't want to walk with her. She'll simply slow me down."

An awkward silence followed as all of Usagi's guilt and feelings of being a burden immediately melted into rage and fury. _"Slow him down?!" _she thought angrily, steam pouring out of her ears.

"But she's a young girl!" Saori pleaded. "There are scary people out there, and this is her first time out on her own in this neighbourhood, and-"

"She'll probably bore them with her annoying, useless chatter." Mamoru replied lazily.

"'Annoying, useless chatter'?!" Usagi demanded. When the young man didn't look up from his newspaper, the blonde rose from her chair and grabbed her bag. "Fine! Auntie, I hope you have a nice day." she put on her shoes and stomped out the door as well in a manner not unlike that of Shingo's.

Saori sighed. This wasn't going to work if she wanted to bring the two together.

* * *

Scraping her feet harshly against the pavement as she growled profanities under her breath, Usagi crossed her arms, her eyes not leaving the sidewalk. Her long, navy blue skirt of her school uniform swished back and forth against her knees along with her long ponytails as she walked. "What a rude person!" she snapped, continuing to walk in no specific direction, "It's not nice to tell a cute girl that she's boring, nonetheless slow or annoying!"

After storming out of the Chiba household, Usagi had been walking by herself on the streets, not bothering to look up and notice that she was now lost. She had simply insulted Mamoru angrily and paced across different areas. Sighing unhappily a few minutes after her departure, the blonde finally looked up and noticed that she was in an unfamiliar neighbourhood, all of her fury dissolving. ". . .crap."

Walking around aimlessly, Usagi's grasp on her bag tightened as she looked around nervously, her gaze catching that of a few frightening men, who were now rubbing their chins, interested grins plastered on their faces. Her heart rate increasing exponentially, the young girl gulped and turned around in an attempt to possibly reach the Chiba's street once more, her feet now half-running.

Trying to walk away as quickly as she could, Usagi let out a small yelp as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she came eye-to-eye with a pair of creepy, cold grey eyes. "Hey, babe. Wanna come to my place?"

Squeaking once more, the blonde laughed nervously and tried to back away from the older man, whose hand was reaching for hers, a smirk on his lips. Noticing the knife in his belt, she immediately started screaming and bolted, running as fast as her legs could carry her. _"No, no, no!"_ she thought desperately as she heard a pair of feet behind her, chasing her at a speed far quicker than her own. _"Why did this have to happen?! Why couldn't I take in the insult and why did I risk my own safety?! Please, God, send someone, oh please, oh please, oh-"_

Usagi let out a startled scream as she felt someone pull her wrist towards them, and brought up her other arm to try and push the offending party away, shutting her eyes, "Stop! I have pepper spray!" she shrieked, hoping the lie would bring up a scare, and tears started to form in her eyes, "Let me go, you freak, let me-"

"Shut up!" a familiar voice scolded, and Usagi looked up to see Mamoru holding her wrist, pulling her behind him protectively. He glared at the older man who was rushing behind Usagi, now staring at the taller with a bit of horror in his eyes as he halted.

"You do know, sir, that it is illegal to even _attempt_ an assault on an individual of the opposite sex, right?" Mamoru asked coldly, keeping Usagi behind him. "Punishment can range from fifteen years to life in jail."

The man scowled and looked away, yet his lower lip quivered a bit. "I-I wasn't doing anything. The little girl seemed lost, and I was trying to help her." he spoke shakily, his voice giving away the falseness of his claim, and Mamoru shook his head, turning around and pushing Usagi in front of him. "Come on, Usagi."

Nodding quietly, Usagi, for whom this had all happened very quickly, started to follow him. She looked down at her shoes, continuing to walk, but would look up every few moments to take in the scenery and familiarise herself with the area.

After a long, quiet walk, the blonde cleared her throat, quickly wiping away the tears that had formed when Mamoru saved her. "Th-thank you for saving me, Mamoru. If you hadn't come. . ."

The older sighed, a crease between his eyebrows as he adjusted his crimson-coloured tie and navy blue school jacket. "I knew you would get lost. You seem like one of _those_ kind of girls, _Odango."_

Jerking backwards, Usagi looked up at him in disbelief. She had been expecting a "you're welcome". "W-What?!"

"The word _'odango'_ means-"

"I know what it means!" she said impatiently, "Growing up with such a hairstyle, I know its definition."

"Well then, that's good, _Odango."_

"Don't call me that!" she crossed her arms after adjusting the strap of her bag across her shoulder, her lower lip sticking out further. "Anyways, thank you for saving me, so there!"

As the two approached the school gate, Mamoru started to distance himself from Usagi, his eyes averting her direction and walking at a different angle. "Don't talk to me at school," he murmured soft enough only for her to hear, "and don't tell anyone that we're living together."

"What, you think I would?" Usagi half-snapped.

"There's no telling with you, Tsukino." he muttered as his friend Motoki noticed him and started walking towards him, waving cheerfully.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde walked briskly towards the gate, ignoring eye contact.

"You're welcome." Mamoru whispered as she passed him, and her eyes widened as the words swirled themselves around in her mind, making her a bit dizzy.

Catching herself for a few moments, the blonde immediately half-raced to her first class.

* * *

"Soooo. . .?" Minako pushed again for what seemed like the tenth time that hour, pushing her chair backwards towards the shorter blonde's desk, staring at her with expectant eyes.

Usagi tried not to bite her lip, knowing that it would definitely show Minako how uncomfortable she would feel if the taller blonde asked to know about where she lived.

Which was exactly what the girl who called herself the "child of love" was looking for.

"So. . .what?" Usagi whispered innocently as she tried to listen to their teacher's lesson.

"Usagi!" Minako half-whined her name in disappointment, slamming her fist onto her desk.

"Aino!" Haruna-sensei, their teacher, barked from the front of the classroom, "Stop chatting with Tsukino and pay attention!"

"Yes, Haruna-sensei." Minako replied glumly, and turned around, shooting a glare at her friend every few minutes.

Sighing softly, Usagi looked out the window, drowning out her teacher's economics lecture and resting her head gently on a propped-up elbow. _"Minako is definitely going to ask during lunch, now,"_ she thought, _"What am I supposed to tell her? That I just don't know? That Papa and I had reached the house so late at night that I wasn't able to look around or notice anything? What do I do?!"_

Usagi's thoughts were interrupted as the lunch bell trilled loudly, waking up a few of the students who had fallen asleep during the lecture. As their teacher sat down and the volume in the classroom steadily rose, Minako turned around, dropping her lunch on Usagi's desk and grinning widely, all of her teeth shining in the dim light glowing from the windows. _"Do_ tell about this new home of yours."

"Yeah, Usagi!" Makoto smiled as she pulled a chair up to the blonde's desk, pushing her thick brown bangs out of her forest green eyes. She set her lunch down on Usagi's desk as well, sitting down beside her. "Tell us!"

"E-Erm, well, we kinda reached the house late at n-night, so-" lied Usagi, but Minako waved dismissively.

"You've always been an awful liar, Tsukino. Cut the bullcrap and tell us!" Minako leaned in, her blue eyes gleaming with interest, whereas Usagi could feel herself growing uncomfortable. "Wait a minute. . ." the taller blonde blinked a few times before letting out a loud shriek, startling everyone in the room as she pointed accusingly at Usagi.

"There's a cute boy where you live, isn't there?!" she screamed.

"N-No!" Usagi gulped, but Minako shook her head.

"Stop lying, or I swear I will push you down against the floor and force the truth out of you!"

"I-I-"

"_Don't tell anyone that we're living together."_

Mamoru's words repeated themselves over and over in her mind as Minako stared at her wildly, Makoto gently requesting that she "stop standing on my feet, let Usagi speak on her own, and please stop screaming, as people from a few classrooms over can hear". Minako, however, would not listen and simply grabbed Usagi by the shoulders.

"Usagi-"

"No, there's no boys!"

The shouting blonde finally stopped, her eyes squinting in an attempt to read Usagi's expression, as if to see whether there was truth or lies spread across it. Usagi flinched slightly, but remained unwavering under Minako's glare. Although she really wanted to tell her best friends about living under the same roof as Chiba Mamoru, she couldn't bring herself to speak. Even though the young man had seemed to make it clear to her that there would be no way, absolutely _no_ way that he would end up returning her feelings, she felt as if his opinion of her mattered, as if, even though he had rejected her, all hell would break loose if she had let it slip that they lived only down the hall from each other.

Minako released Usagi and slumped back in her seat gloomily, slowly taking out her lunch and taking tiny bites of it, a slight pout apparent on her face.

Laughing softly, Makoto poked the shorter blonde. "So, how is living in the new house?"

"It's actually quite nice!" said Usagi, opening her lunch pack to reveal a note from Saori and a tin containing, she discovered later, her favourite kind of curry along with two fruit sandwiches. Quickly stuffing the note aside in case it had any mention of Mamoru, the blonde grinned and started eating her curry. "He lives in the rich neighbourhood of Juuban, so his house is really big. He and his wife are very kind people, and treat me as if I were their own daughter. Auntie Saori even decorated a room for me."

"What's their last name, Usagi?" Minako asked, now munching on a sweet bun. "Was it 'Ba', as you claimed yesterday?"

"Yes, it is," she lied, swallowing a bite of a fruit sandwich, "They don't have children that I know of."

A loud shriek suddenly vibrated throughout the entire classroom, this time the source being someone other than Minako. All of the Class F students looked up at the front, where Haruna-sensei was now clutching her chest as she her brown eyes looked down at her desk wildly. Makoto got up and ran over, concerned.

"Haruna-sensei, what's-"

"They want to _fire_ me?!"

A collective gasp followed as their teacher held up a thick maize-coloured envelope, which Makoto took up and pulled out a letter, her eyes scanning the contents. "'Haruna Sakurada'. . .'we are unhappy to announce'. . .'this is due to the unsatisfactory teaching in Class 12-F'?!" the brunette looked up, her expression upset, "So the school board thinks we're all stupid?!"

"Well, we _are_ the 'hit rock bottom class', Mako," sighed Minako, "I mean, what did you expect?"

Usagi, however, could feel anger starting to boil within her, her teeth gritting against each other.

"_I don't like stupid girls."_

The words stabbing her again, she immediately stood up, her chair falling back and crashing into the desk behind her, her fists slammed upon her desk. Everyone now turned to look at her, expressions shocked.

"We're not stupid!" growled Usagi, her fists shaking.

"T-Tsukino," Haruna-sensei began, "it's because they think the grades and way of teaching-"

"Well they're wrong!" roared the usually-bubbly blonde, and everyone flinched, not used to this scary side of Usagi. "I promise to get on the Top 100 list for the next midterm, and show them that Class 12-F is not to be messed with!"

* * *

"This was a bad, bad idea," groaned Usagi as she leaned forward, hitting her head against her desk, "Tsukino, why did you do this to yourself?"

The young girl was currently sitting in her room, staring at all the sheets of homework from that semester, knowing that going over study material would help her study.

However, all of it was all blank, which was bad news for the blonde, as that meant relearning everything for every single subject in three weeks, which was when the midterm exams would begin.

Usagi couldn't bring herself to blame Haruna-sensei, though; she would teach and give lectures and homework, it was just that, due to the procrastination and lack of motivation to work by the students, no one in Usagi's class would actually pay attention in class or work on the homework given out.

Which would explain why all the students in Class F, especially those in the twelfth grade, were looked down upon by the rest of the students at Juuban High.

Sighing, Usagi ran a hand through a ponytail. She had been on the first page of her math textbook, reading the same math question (_"VECTORS: Describe how to translate a polar equation into a rectangular equation, and how to translate a rectangular equation into a polar equation."_) ever since she reached home three hours ago, and was on the verge of giving up. Anyways, she didn't have a snack when she arrived, and was starting to feel rather. . .tired. . .

A soft, rhythmic knock woke Usagi from her half-trance, and she fluttered her eyes sleepily. "Yes?"

Saori entered the room, holding a tray with a bowl of soup, a sweet bun, and a cup of tea, her concerned expression turning into sheer happiness as she looked at Usagi. "How are you, dear?" she asked, shutting the door behind her, "Still studying?"

"Mm," the blonde nodded sleepily as she rose up from her previous position. "Thank you for bringing food, Auntie."

"Oh, it's nothing at all!" the brunette beamed, and sat on the bed. "Mamoru and Shingo never need to stay up late to study, so I've never had the opportunity to offer help. It's quite tiring."

"Mamoru never has to study for anything?!" Usagi asked, eyes wide in disbelief as she sat next to the older woman and took a sip of her tea. Here she was, sitting in her room, on the same page for hours, whereas the genius across the hall was probably sleeping.

"Yes, it's rather sad, isn't it?" Saori asked, running her hands through her own strands of ebony-black hair, her turquoise eyes concerned. "I always feel as if it will backfire on him, though. Mamoru seems to always have a feeling of superiority over all his classmates because of his marks, which can make people dislike him. I, unlike Kobayashi, don't care what Mamoru's grades or academic success is; I just want him to be happy in his future. Yet. . ." she sighed, ". .he seems to think that I'm just interfering in his life, when I'm only trying to help him."

Smiling at the woman's words, Usagi gently patted Saori on the back. "I think you're a great mother, Auntie."

Saori in turn, grinned, and laughed softly, her voice tinkling. "Usagi, would you like to take a break?"

"I'd love to, but-"

"Alright then, wait here! I'll be right back!"

The now-ecstatic woman ran out of the room, leaving a confused Usagi behind, sitting on her bed. A few moments later, Saori bounced into the room, her apron and dark hair flying as she closed the door and fell next to Usagi. In her arms was a silver-coloured book, the words "My Daughter, Chiba Akiko" printed on the front in a sparkly blue. "I want you to look at this." she stated, pushing the book into her hands.

Taking the book, Usagi pulled back the front cover and felt a smile take over her lips. Below, clipped into the pages, were glossy photos of a small girl with short, wavy black hair smiling and waving at the camera at a carnival, in the arms of Kobayashi, or in a field of flowers. "She's beautiful, Auntie." Usagi said, gently laughing at a picture of the girl picking at her bright blue kimono, a look of puzzled innocence on her face as she looked at the camera with confused sapphire eyes. "Who is she?"

"My dear, that is Mamoru."

A long silence followed before the blonde's bright blue eyes widened in shock, staring at Saori. "M-Mamoru?! As in, _your son_ Mamoru?!"

Smiling sadly, the dark-haired woman turned to the next page, still looking at the pictures. "When I was pregnant, I was positive that I would have a daughter, so I bought and stitched lots of girl clothing. I even bought this scrapbook," Saori exhaled and turned another page, where pictures of a seemingly 3-year old Mamoru beaming in skirts were pasted. "It was a huge shock for me when Mamoru was born, but I didn't want to get rid of the clothes, so I put them to use." the woman laughed and winked at Usagi, who was now sliding out a picture of Mamoru, around 5, with shoulder-length wavy hair, in a sapphire dress with blue lilies in his hair.

"But I feel like that's why he's so stubborn now." Saori laughed softly again. "He's so stubborn he won't let anyone get near him, or be close to anyone, like teenagers your age, Usagi." the woman started to run her hands through the blonde's ponytails, smiling affectionately. "Anyways, I thought that'd be a nice treat for you!"

Pulling the photograph out completely, Usagi now grinned at Saori. "Thank you very much for showing it to me, Auntie." she glanced down at the photo and then looked up again. "Is it alright if I borrow this?"

* * *

"'In order to convert from degrees to radians, one must multiply the angle with pi and then divide by 180'," Usagi recited before quickly peeking at her textbook and looking up, murmuring to herself once again, "and then. . .'to convert from radians to degrees, one must'-"

"Usagi, honestly, you're scaring us!" Minako pouted, gently shaking her friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, really." Makoto huffed as she sat down in her seat across the two blondes, raising an eyebrow. "Even Ami thinks you're crazy to try and get on the Top 100 list."

"Well that's because Ami is in perfect Class A, and she always makes somewhere in the first ten slots." Usagi replied, still not turning to look at them. "I really want to do this!"

"Usagi," Minako bit her lip, tugging on the crimson bow in her long hair, "You know that getting on the list won't get you any closer to Chiba, right?"

"Mina, I'm not-"

"Tsukino."

Twenty-four heads turned to stare at the doorway, where Mamoru was standing, arms crossed and glare directly pointed in Usagi's direction. It felt as if his eyes were piercing her, and she felt her heart starting to quicken.

"Yes?" she asked weakly.

"Will you please take your bag and come with me to the courtyard?"

Minako let out a squeal and Makoto started elbowing Usagi encouragingly, but the blonde was sure that his voice was polite just to put up a pleasant façade and to not arise suspicions from all of her classmates.

Slowly standing up, Usagi nodded and started to head over to the front door, following Mamoru out. She could hear her classmates murmuring among themselves, and she could even could pick up Makoto whispering to Mina, "It's too bad Seiya is sick today".

Walking out into the green, tree-filled side of the school, Usagi looked up as Mamoru was now rummaging through his bag, pulling out a familiar pink lunch bag, holding it out to her. "I think Ma switched our lunches."

Usagi looked down and pulled a dark blue bag out of her own, and blinked in confusion. "Oh."

After switching each other's bags, the taller crossed his arms, adjusting the strap of his bag. "I can't believe this. You've been staying at our house for only two days, and I can't even go to school without having something like our lunches being mixed up happen."

Annoyed at his behaviour, Usagi reached into a pocket in her bag, a rectangle poking her fingers. "Mm, you might even get my school uniform mixed up with yours, or wear one of my barettes, or even accidentally sleep in my room!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Pulling out the photo, Usagi grinned, winking at him. "Well, you _were_ a rather feminine child, weren't you, Mamoru?"

Mamoru's usually calm and cold eyes had immediately become surprised and shocked as his jaw dropped, making Usagi giggle. "How the hell did you get that?!" he demanded, pointing a shaky yet accusing finger at her.

"Your mother gave it to me!" she sang, swaying from side to side, "And I've seen all the other photos, too!"

"You little- give that back!"

"No way!"

Usagi began to run away, keeping the photo close to her, but Mamoru had quickly caught up to her and had grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Tsukino Usagi, give it back right now!"

"Noooo!" she giggled, still keeping it close to her chest, noticing that his tie had become undone from chasing her.

"I swear-"

"It's not nice to swear, Mamoru. People can hear you." she grinned, clearly enjoying Mamoru's misery, and started smoothing out the wrinkles in her navy blue skirt. "Nonetheless, I _will_ give it back to you, don't worry, on one condition."

"What's that?" Mamoru asked, straightening his tie.

"Tutor me for the midterms so I can get on the Top 100 list! You're always #1, so you can help me, right?"

The older blinked a few times before looking away, crossing his arms. "No way. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Chiba!" Usagi growled, upset by his lack of cooperation.

"Well, this is."

"Fine." Usagi turned away, starting to walk away, "Then I'll just have to email this picture to everyone at school, maybe show them who the so-called genius _really_ is-"

"Okay, okay!" Mamoru grabbed Usagi by the arm again, and her lips burst into a satisfied smile. "I'll tutor you, but it won't be my fault if you don't get in, _Odango._ The list is usually taken up by Class A or B students, so don't come crying to me if you don't get in."

"Hmph, what a meanie!" Usagi muttered as she stomped away, but part of her leaped with joy as the obvious fact kept rolling over and over in her mind: _Chiba Mamoru was going to privately tutor her._

"I'll show them!" she grinned triumphantly. "I'll show them all! Tsukino Usagi is not to be messed with!"

* * *

**A/N:**** Woot, end of the new chapter! Next, we'll see Mamoru tutoring Usagi and all sorts of awesome stuff like that. New chapter should be out in a week or two. (:**

**Review please, my lovelies!**


End file.
